Life Turns Anime
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: There in front of Romano sat the host club from his favorite anime, Gakuen. His mind starts to race as he thinks about this being a joke, but as Antonio, his favorite character, approaches him, he soon realizes: "I'm inside of the anime show...but why?" An original boy finds himself living a life inside of an anime, but is it this the dream he wanted to have come true?
1. Italian's Wish Comes True

A/N: I don't own Hetalia, or Ouran High School Host Club. Though i took the host club ideas that will be further in the story, it's not a cross over. Romano is not Haruhi, this story is totally different but with same ideas from other animes.

* * *

Romano sighed as another day was coming to a close; he was glad it was ending, but dreaded the thought of having to move away from his original home and close friends…well the few that he had anyway. Mentally groaning, he wondered. _Why do I have to move to another damn country?_ _I've been perfectly fine at _home_ but we _have_ to move..._ His grandfather had gained a great job offer in America and that's where they were now, _America, the damn country that clams to be free and give liberty, justice, and freedom to _everyone_. What a bunch of bull_. The Italian didn't really like any other country, besides Spain and Italy, so he sort of … ridicules the others, despising them for no real reason.

The reason he _has _to move is because he lives with his grandfather, _who happens to be the only relative that gives a shit about me…_ He does have parents, but they didn't want to have, or raise, a "misbehaving, potty mouthed, whiny brat who would be a waste of time to raise." Romano scowled at nothing in particular as he slouched in the seat of his Grandpa Rome's car.

Thinking about his nonno again, he realized long ago that he didn't mind living with him, though he doesn't know why the crazy man says for people to call him Rome, and enjoys the company of at least _one_ family member. The Italian sighed, looking out the window as he thought, _I bet if I had a twin brother it'd be a better life and more interesting._ Rome glanced at his grandson, feeling the sad, negative, depressive aura that Romano was giving off, and smiled. "What's the matter my little nipote?"

Romano scowled even more. "I'm not 'little' nonno." Rome had merely chuckled, but was glad he put a small smirk on his stubborn nipote's face. "And nothing's wrong…I'm just worried about missing my show."

The big man shook his head, a smirk still plastered on his face. "You'll have time to watch it when we are done moving." They turned onto a road that there new house was settled on. "And anyway, Antonio isn't going anywhere," Romano blushed as his grandfather mentioned the name of the male character he fell in love with, "unless he was written off for a few episodes."

"Nonno!" The smaller Italian shouted at his grandpa, thinking, worrying about the possibilities. "Don't say such a damn thing, ever! That would never happen! He's the best fucking character out of the bunch, and it'd suck if he wasn't in it anymore."

The character they are talking about is Antonio Fernandez Carreido; the only Spaniard on the anime show Romano's hooked on. The show is called Gakuen, and it's all about a host club full of handsome boys; it's a comedy of the stupid adventures the club gets into, and Romano doesn't really mind. Honestly, the only reason he watches it is to see and watch Antonio.

He never really understood it, why he fell in love with the "idiotic tomato bastard"; all he knew is that Antonio was the only _guy_ that Romano had these feelings for. Sure he may not be real, but a boy could dream, right?

He sighed, calming down as he looked out the window. "I wish that the show was real; then my life wouldn't be so fucking dull and boring." Rome glanced at his young grandson and shook his head, turning into a driveway.

"Were here!" The energetic man said as he shut the car off and got out. Romano got out as well, scanning over the new house they'd be living in. _Like my life couldn't get any more shitty._ The house in itself was fine, Romano just didn't want to be there or anywhere where Italy wasn't. "Isn't it grand?"

The younger Italian rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, nonno." _It's actually quite nice._ The house was a regular two story white house with red shutters and a red roof; with the green grass all around it, it's a perfect house for Italians to live in; it's almost like the house was the Italian flag…upside down. Romano chuckled, and his grandpa took that as a good sign. They moved into the house to see what it was like, and it was sort of normal, plain almost. Living room to the right, kitchen to the left, staircase connected to the right wall, a hall going down near a room and the bathroom; upstairs there were just two rooms and a bathroom. "It's just a damn house…to frickin' plain."

"At least we have a roof over our heads." Rome smiled as he went into the kitchen. "My look at this beautiful kitchen!" The other Italian was excited as the young boy rolled his eyes, chuckling at his nonno. "It's big, and roomy! We could have a family feast in here!"

Romano shook his head as he sat in the living room. _Now that I think about it, the character named Feliciano almost acts just like Grandpa Rome._ He chuckled at the connection he made. _For all I know, he could be my twin brother._ Shaking his head he got up and went upstairs. _In your dreams, Romano. In your dreams._

Hours later, everything was unpacked, they didn't bring that much since it was a long trek, and Romano was glad to be done; he hated being active, but he'd do something if he had to. Turning on the TV, he saw that his show was just about to start. "I love you, Nonno!" They were having a problem with electricity earlier, and Romano was cursing so much; he worried about not being able to see his favorite show. The man just chuckled as he sat down to watch the show with his grandchild.

***An Italian's Wish Come True***

The next day, Rome had scheduled a tour of the school his nipote would start going to. The Italian man was happy to find out that the school's name was exactly the same as the anime's school, but he wouldn't say anything to Romano, yet. It may have been called Saroka Academy , but it wasn't going to be the same; there isn't any host club for the school…at least not yet.

They arrived at the school minutes after the principal did, and started on the tour instantly. Romano was shown where everything was, but he could care less about it all. _All I need to know is where the cafeteria is, and I'll be fine and dandy._ Through the tour, Rome had gotten into a deep conversation with the principal; Romano took the chance to run, and headed off into a different part of the school.

Earlier on, he saw a room saying "Music Room #2" and wanted to check it out instantly. As he made his way back over to the room, he felt a sort of shocking tingle run through his body. _That's frickin' creepy…I hope this school's not haunted._ He chuckled at the silly thought and made his way to the door. He finally got to the door, sighing as he looked at it. _It looks exactly like the damn door that opens to the host club._ He smiled at his wishful thought, slowly opening the door that kept him from the other side.

As he opened the door, he heard a bunch of boys say in unison "Welcome." The Italian blinked as he tried to focus on who said that. He knew that today was a Saturday, so there shouldn't be any school, but he figured there were delinquents who wanted to make trouble. _But then why is it that they say 'welcome' when they're making trouble? Idiots._

Before him was the Saroka Academy's Host Club. His eyes went wide as he rubbed them. _What the hell? _He thought. _Is this a fucking joke? Where the hell did these freaks come from? _He looked around the room and realized it was the same as the one room in the anime. _Is this for real? There's no way in hell someone could try and pull this off._ His thoughts kept racing.

While he was trying to comprehend what he was seeing, the group of boys looked at him, waiting for him to do, say anything. A blond in the group cleared his throat, trying to gain the Italian's attention, but failed. His eyebrow twitched a bit, but he still put on a smile. "Welcome to the Saroka Academy Host Club." Romano was still deep in his thoughts, so he didn't really hear the Frenchman speak. The blond pouted. "Honestly, lately a lot of boys have been coming to this room, and all of them never speak or have the least bit of decency to say a nice hello."

"Oh, stop complaining Francis," the only Brit in the club scowled at the Frenchman, "you know as well as I do that you don't mind being a host for guys."

"Still," Francis stared at the boy in the doorway as he huffed a sigh, "they're never that much fun to play with as much as girls." The Brit rolled his eyes. "It's not like you care though, right Arthur? You actually _have _a boyfriend."

Arthur blushed as his American "boyfriend" leaned on him. "Shut up!" He shouted at the Frenchman. Glaring at the American, he knocked him off. "And Alfred," the other blond smiled at the Brit, "how many times have I told you to stop leaning on me?"

"But Iggy~," the American chuckled as he glomped the Brit again, "I'm tired, and bored. There's no one to entertain."

"Just…get off of me you git!"

As the three boys were doing their usual bickering, the Spaniard in the group had come over, gaining Romano's attention as he spoke. "Hola," Romano glanced at the tanned host, "so, are you here to be entertained by a host?" Romano's eyes went wide as he blushed. _Is…is that Antonio?_ _Holy shit…it's the bastard who likes tomatoes…did I just die and go to an unearthly heaven?_

* * *

A/N: This story is my 20th that i've uploaded and i can't believe, I remember when i got this account just to review some stories that i liked, but then all these stories came to me.

This one is going to be another attempt of a Spamano story, and I hope you all will like it just as much as the other. This is just a prologue, and if it sucks, i'm truly sorry.

Thanks for reading! And i hope people will review, i'd like to know what you all think. I'll update soon, loves ;)

A/N2: I fixed something so now the School is called Saroka Academy instead of Gakuen...honestly I didn't know that Gakuen meant School, but hey, we learn things every day, right? ^^;


	2. Realization

The Italian kept staring at his Spanish crush who cocked his head, wondering why the new boy was blushing so badly. Romano's eye sight stared to waver as he put his entire weight onto the door. _This can't be happening._ He thinks, staring at the floor with shock. _How the hell did I end up here? This isn't possible... T-they must be playing a joke on me. Yeah, that's right, it's a joke._ He looked back up at Antonio ready to announce that he's figured them out, but pauses as his face goes even redder.

The Spaniard smiles as he chuckled. "When you blush like that, you look like a tomato." This simple sentence sent Romano's thoughts to oblivion; his mind went blank as he kept staring at Antonio. "So," the Spanish host said, "what brings you here? Did you get lost since you're new?" Romano was still hypnotized by the bastard he likes, and nodded shyly. Antonio smiled even more. "Then I'll give you a tour!" He said energetically.

"No fair, ve!" All of a sudden, another boy came up to Antonio, clinging onto his arm. Romano eyed the boy, glaring a bit before he saw that it was Feliciano, the host that looks like him, but acts differently than him. "I want to come along too!" Feli looked at the other Italian, opening his eyes from a little shock. "Ve! You look exactly like me!"

Romano sighed as he finally let go of the door. "You figured that out fucking quickly." He mumbled. He said this because Feli is the type who is carefree, like Antonio, but totally different, and it's as if he tries to be clueless when he really isn't; Romano found this out on the one episode when Feli had made a genius comment to something, gaining surprised stares from everyone.

Antonio looked between the two and gasped at the realization. "You're right, Feli! He does!" Romano closed his eyes as his eyebrows twitched. _And Antonio just so happens to be the idiot who doesn't figure things out until the last minute._ He whimpered a bit. _Why did I have to like an idiotic bastard like him._ Hearing the whimper, the Spaniard started to worry. "Are you okay?"

Romano glanced at him and sighed. "I'm fucking fine." Antonio was taken aback by the come back, not expecting that sort of thing, or tone, to come out of the new boys mouth. The older Italian thought about how this all happened, and started to question anything that was weird before he opened the door. His thoughts kept going to when he felt that tingle sensation, and he snapped his fingers, surprising the other two. "That has to be it! I'm a fucking genius!" He closed the door, making a slam that made the three other blondes stop bickering.

Antonio was so confused as he wondered why this new guy they've never seen before just closed the door. "Ve," he blinked as Feli made his usual sound, "what was that about?" The German that was in the room came over to his side, and the small Italian looked up. "Did he look familiar, Ludwig?" The blonde shook his head as the other slumped into his arms. "Ve, I wonder why he suddenly took off... He didn't even ask for entertainment." He sighed as his air-headed smile appeared. "It would've been great to get to know him since he looks like a mirror image of myself, ve. Right, Ludwig?"

Feli glanced back up at the taller, muscular man. "Ja." Said the other.

The two went back to eating the pasta plates that Feli had made and their spots were taken by the Frenchman and the Prussian. "He totally blew us off." The albino commented as he leaned onto his Spanish friends. "Talk about someone who's so not awesome."

"Oui," Antonio glanced at Francis as the blonde huffed, "I believe Gilbert is right about that one. Being so rude as to appear in our club's room then just walk away." The Spaniard shook his head as he gazed at the door again.

"You may be right, but I have a feeling he'll be back." A smile crept onto his face that was holding his shock and puzzlement, and the other two just gave him an unbelieving stare.

Just as they were about to walk back to their posts, the door slammed back open. "Damn it all to hell!" Everyone's eyes landed on the Italian that was panting. "What the fucking hell is going on? I can't find my nonno anywhere, and he was just here with me minutes ago as I was taking the fucking tour!" Romano gasped for air as he looked at the Spaniard. "It has to be someone's damn fault." His glare became fiercer as he pointed at Antonio. "Was it you damn fault, bastard?" The Spanish host blinked as he looked on either side of him, then pointed to himself. "Yes, you, bastard!" He stomped right over to Antonio and gripped the Spaniard's collar. "Tell me this all didn't happen just because of you!" Antonio was getting even more confused as he held up his hands for defense. "Damn it!" The Italian shouted.

All of a sudden, Alfred came over and separated the two, holding Romano in the air. He blinked, but then started to flail in the air. "Put me down, damn it!"

"Not unless you're going to hurt one of our hosts." The American stated, giving the Italian a bored stare. "If you're going to hurt Antonio, then I'm not going to put you down."

Romano stared at him, then flailed some more. "I'm not going to hurt the tomato bastard, I just want to get some damn answers to my fucking questions."

Alfred wasn't sure, but as Arthur came over and patted his shoulder, he put Romano down. "Just what do you mean by wanting your questions to be answered?"

Romano glared at the American as his scowl went to the Englishman. "I have no fucking clue what's happening to me, and I want to know just who the hell is putting on this stupid joke."

Arthur blinked. "Joke?" Romano's anger was getting out of hand again as his irritation was building up. "What do you mean? We're not doing any type of jokes or pranks. All we do is entertain girls and boys; we are hosts."

The upset Italian groaned as he messed his hair up. "This is some fucking messed up dream..." he fell silent as he pinched himself. "Chigii!" When he realized that he had felt pain, something stuck a chord in his head. "...this isn't a dream...is it?" He looked back up at the group of hosts that were around him. "This..." he chuckled like a crazy person, and the hosts started to get worried; they didn't understand anything, and hoped they weren't dealing with a psycho.

Antonio was the one, though, who was worried about Romano just because; he wasn't scared of dealing with a crazy person; in fact, he didn't think Romano was crazy; he just figured that the Italian was having a bad day, and making things complicated for himself. "Are you okay?" The hosts and Romano glanced at him. When Romano's eyes met with Antonio's, he just couldn't think anymore. His eyes rolled back as he fainted, and Antonio leapt to catch him.

"Great," Gilbert went, "just great." He glared at the unconscious boy and huffed. "I hope this idiot doesn't give us a bad reputation." The others gazed at him. "I could just see it: 'Host Club makes a boy faint and claim that he's crazy!' What a great way to promote this club."

"He's not crazy." Antonio said as he stood up, holding Romano in his arms like a bride. "He's just confused."

"Oui, but not as confused as us mon ami." Francis glanced at the boy and sighed. "It's a pitty, too; he's actually quite cute. Not as cute as Feli, but still cute."

"Ve," they all stared at the said Italian as he leaned over Romano's face, "did anyone notice how he said 'nonno'?" They blinked and glanced at the other Italian. "He's Italian, and looks like me, ve." Feli then looked at the group with a hopeful smile. "He could be my twin!" They all blinked again, and chuckled, except Ludwig of course, and patted the little hosts head. Feli pouted. "Ve, you never know; he could be!"

Antonio smiled at the thought, and nodded. "He's right, he could be." His stare went to the ceiling as he had a sudden question come to mind. "Say Feli," the young host looked at him, humming. "Do you even know if you have a twin?"

He shrugged as a smile was plastered onto his face again. "Don't we all?" Confusion swept by all of the again. "Well, ve, I heard that we all have a look alike in this world; isn't that true?"

Arthur hummed. "It could be, but" he glanced at Romano, "we don't even know his name, yet, so we don't know for sure."

"That's right!" Alfred said, trying to sound just as smart as his boyfriend. "That, and he only knows Antonio name." They nodded, and that's when the American remembered something the unconscious Italian said. "Hey, didn't he call you a 'tomato bastard', 'Tonio?"

The Spaniard blinked as he gazed at the other. "He did," his eyes then landed on Romano, "but I wonder why? He doesn't know anything about me and my love for tomatoes...does he?"

The room fell silent again as the stared at the boy they were talking about. A sigh came from the silent German, making most of the other hosts jump. "Shouldn't you take him to the nurse, now?"

Antonio blinked and smiled guiltily. "Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?" He gave the Italian a final look before he headed to the Nurses office. _Just who is this boy and what's going on in that cute little head of his?_ The Spaniard kept thinking about Romano, not noticing that the boy caught his attention so easily, and made his way through the hall, slowly and cautiously.

* * *

**Note:** It's about damn time i uploaded another chapter for this story, otherwise i would've gone insane! Man, and i thought i wouldn't be able to continue the story...it's a good thing i did though, i really like this story idea.

Well, i hope you all like the updated chapter! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	3. Roma

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or OHSHC.

The Italicized part is when Romano freaked out, looking for his nonno. I felt like putting that in and I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but i'm saving the Host's introductions for the next chapter.

* * *

_As the Italian boy slammed the door shut, he turned around and started running. _Now where were those two bastards talking?_ He didn't remember the spot of the tour that his Grandpa and the Principal stopped to talk, and this started to irritate him. _Damn it I'm just as scatterbrained as Feli when it comes to directions._ He looked to his left, then right, and kept running forwards until he appeared in the foyer of the school._

_ Romano didn't expect to hear a loud ring of voices as he entered the room, so he stopped to cover his ears a bit. As he adjusted to the sound, he looked around. Groups of girls and boys chatting away like they didn't care about classes starting up. He blinked. _What the hell is going on? Isn't it Saturday?_ He stood there for another minute, scanning all of the people that had just appeared to him, then ran._

This can't be fucking right._ He turned a corner, dodging a boy so he didn't run right into him. The boy was surprised to see Romano, but thought he was Feli and let it go. Romano kept pressing on as he was determined to find where his Nonno was. Another corner and the boy stopped. "Here! He was right here!" Though he remembered now, it didn't help him since his Grandpa was not there now, and he just blanked. "But... He... I..." He ruffled his hair in confusion and frustration, turning around to head back._

This is fucking insane!_ He shouted in his head. _He's not here! So where the hell could he have gone?_ He decided to go back to the music room, where all this had started to go down hill for him. He was going to get answers weather he's supposed to or not. He slowed down his pace as he got closer to the room he was at before, preparing himself for any type of tingling sensation that didn't come. He closed his eyes in anger, then whipped open the door that he knew was the cause of all of this._

**Life → Anime**

Antonio sat besides the Italian, waiting for the boy to wake up so he could ask some questions. For the Spaniard, this was the first time that anyone has done anything like this, so confusing yet interesting at the same time, and the Italian's presence intrigued him even more. _Just by the fact that __this boy is new, but calls me 'tomato bastard' as if he knows that I love tomatoes, makes my brain fill with...unexplainable stuff._ The boy chuckled as he stared at the other. _When will he wake up? I hope he isn't hurt. That wouldn't be good! But we are at the nurse's office so it should be fine...I think._

Right as he started to worry, Romano's mind itself was wondering. The reason he fainted was by all of the shock piling on top of him, yet he _could_ say that he was ecstatic about being in the anime he loves so dearly, but won't, and from the fact that this was real; not a dream that he..._wasn't_ hoping for to be real.

His eyes slowly opened as he came back, and he looked closely at the unfamiliar ceiling. "Where the hell am I?" He mumbled, closing his eyes again to rub them. When Romano opened his eyes again, a face appeared over his, startling him, though he'd never admit it. "Chigi!" He shouted, sitting up in the bed, backing against the wall.

"Don't worry," Antonio said with his smile, trying to sooth the Italian from his sudden surprise, "I won't hurt you. I'm just here to look after you." Romano calmed down as he slide back down to where he was positioned before, giving the Spaniard a wondering look. The host chuckled shyly, and a bit shamefully. "Well, you did faint because of me and my friends, right?"

Romano sat as he remembered just what was going on. He pouted as he crossed his arms. "I didn't faint, bastard." The Spaniard laughed softly. "Why are you here, bastard? You could've just left me to go back to...what ever the hell you guys do." He knew full well what they did, he'd be stupid to not understand the show he's seen ever since it started, but he didn't want to clue any of them about him being from a different world.

Antonio chuckled again. "We're hosts. I believe Arthur told you that as well." Romano blinked as a new, not really, name was mentioned. "Ah," reminding himself that the Italian was new, he started to share who the hosts were, "Arthur is the one blond who was talking to you about the questions that you wanted answered?" The Spaniard furrowed his brows, but shook his head. "Anyway, it'd be easier to introduce them to you when we go back." Romano nodded, scoping out the room he was in. "By the way, me llamo Antonio." The boy looked at the host when he heard his name, blushing from the smiled he was receiving. "Cuál es tu nombre?"

Romano smirked as he understood the language that was spoken, and decided to test the Spaniard at his Italian. "Mi chiamo Romano, bastardo." The hosts eyebrows rose as he heard the familiar tongue that was rarely spoken to him, smiling. "Beh," Antonio hummed as Romano started to speak again, "non hai intenzione di darmi il tour, bastardo di pomodoro, o stai solo andando a sedersi lì e mi guardi?"

Blinking, the Spanish host remembered that he promised to give the boy a tour. "Claro, Roma!" The Italian blushed, then scowled at his nickname. "Let's go back to the host club, though. I'd like you to meet my friends; properly this time." He chuckled when the other glowered even more. "You'll like them! I'm sure you will."

_Not as much as I like you, idiota._ Another blush swept by the face of the glaring Italian who stood up just as he felt his face heating up. "Then let's go meet them, idiot." He swiftly walked out of the room, but them back tracked when he saw a certain host wasn't following him. "Are you coming, bastard? I don't have all day you know."

As the matter of asking questions left his mind, Antonio smiled, standing up to follow the other. "I'm coming Roma~."

"Why do you call me that? It's not even my name." The Italian crossed his arms, waiting for an answer he'd soon blush at.

"Because it's cute to say~!" Cue the blushing. "Also, if you say it with a Spanish accent it sounds..." before he could finish, Romano started walking away, steaming as his face kept heating up. "Hey, wait up, Roma!" The Italian just strolled on at a faster pace, not wanting the running boy to catch up to him.

* * *

**Note:** It's been forever since i've updated, well to me anyway, and it's all the stupid virus' fault. -3- I got a virus on my laptop, but i'm still able to type and upload from safe mode, so all is good when it comes to the stories. I'm just unable to listen to music :( Music is sometimes my inspiration! How am i going to get through?

Oh well, at least i updated this story.

**Translations:** me llamo Antonio - My name is Antonio

Cuál es tu nombre? - What is you're name?

Mi chiamo Romano, bastardo - My name is Romano, bastard

Beh - Well

non hai intenzione di darmi il tour, bastardo di pomodoro, o stai solo andando a sedersi lì e mi guardi? - aren't you going to give me the tour, tomato bastard, or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?

**Ciao:** I hope you all like the update though it was short. Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	4. The Host Club

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or any Ouran High School Host Club references, just the story idea.

* * *

Just as he stopped in front of the door that's clearly started his change in life, Romano turned to the Spaniard that had a difficult time keeping up. Antonio came up from behind the Italian, panting a bit as he leaned on his knees. "You sure run fast, Roma." Romano just 'humphed' as he crossed his arms, glaring at the door. "Well," the Spanish host said, smiling as he straightened up to get the door, "I welcome you back to the host club."

As he opened the door, Romano saw that they were in business already. A lot of girls were here, but there were also some guys. Romano couldn't help but drop his jaw as he saw all the girls surrounding different hosts. "Antonio~!" One of the girls came up to the Spaniard as he and Roma entered the room. The Italian tried not to glare at the girl that grabbed the tomato bastards arm, ready to drag him to his table he usually sat at.

Antonio stood his ground right next to the new boy in school, smiling at the brunette. "Hello, chica." She chuckled, tugging his arm. "Lo siento, but I'm a bit busy at the moment." She frowned, looking at Romano as if she knew he was the reason. "I'll entertain you manana, si?" Her smile came back as she nodded, going back to a group of girls that were looking at him.

"You could've just went with her." Romano stubbornly stated. Antonio turned to him, shaking his head. "Why not? Isn't that what you damn hosts do?"

"Si, but you're my priority right now." Romano blushed as he turned away from his crush. "Now, I told you I was going to introduce you to my friends, and that's what I'm going to do." He grabbed the Italian's arm, dragging him over to Francis. "Francis!"

"Ah~, our little damsel has woken up." He stood up to grab Romano's hand, but the boy didn't let him touch him. "I see you are feeling better, non?"

"Francis, this is Romano." The blond smiled lecherously as he winked at the other. Romano felt a shiver go down his spine. "Romano, this is Francis. He's known as the Princely type."

"Oui, and I'd do anything to get a handsome prince such as you to request me for entertainment." He smiled, but Romano just turned away.

"I'd rather have an ugly rat entertain me than a bastard of a frog such as yourself." The girls gasped at his remark, but it didn't faze the Frenchman.

"If that is what you wish, mon cher." He bowed to Romano, then gave his attention back to the girls. "Now, where were we mon cheris?" He chuckled as they blushed.

Dragging him to another host, Antonio brought Romano to see Gilbert. "Gilbert!" The Prussian turned as he heard his name, smiling as he saw his friend. "I'd like you to meet Romano." He nodded, mentioning how he was 'the awesome Gilbert'. "Romano, this is our only Prussian in the group, Gilbert. His type is a type of his own."

"The Awesome type!" The albino boasted once again about his awesomeness, and made Romano chuckle. "Request me anytime, ja?" He winked at Romano, turning to the girls that were with him.

"Next are theses two." Antonio went over to Alfred and Arthur who happened to have the same table with each other. Though they're going out, the girls don't mind hanging out with them because they're funny and great people to get advise from, even if it's a bit stupid. "Alfred, Arthur, I'd like to introduce Romano."

Arthur smiled as he stood to shake hands. "Very nice to meet you properly, Romano. I do hope you're feeling okay." Romano nodded as he kindly took the Brit's hand, shaking it for just a second.

"Nice to meet you, dude." Alfred slapped the small Italian's back as a welcome. "Hope you don't take offense for me holding you in the air like a rag doll." Romano blushed as he pushed the American away.

"They're know as the Gentlemanly and Heroic type. Arthur being a British gentleman, and Alfred being the hero." Antonio smiled some more as he made his way over to the last two. "These two are Feliciano and Ludwig."

"Ciao fratello!" Feli glomped Romano as a hello, making the older Italian flail. "I hope that you'll like it here, and that you'll visit us quite often."

"Yeah, sure. Why the hell did you call me 'fratello'?" Romano was thoroughly confused, but Feli just shrugged.

"We're Italian and look alike, so I thought you wouldn't mind me calling you my brother." He smiled warmly at his new found 'fratello' as he pulled away. "Ve, what's your last name?"

"Uh... It's Vargas, why?" Feli glomped him again as he started to say 'yay!'. "What the hell? What are you getting so frickin' excited about?"

"We have the same last name, so it can be official!" Ludwig pulled him off of Romano, and the Italian glared at the German who held Feli. "We can be brothers, ve, from now on!"

"Hell, we could biologically be brothers and we just didn't know about it." Feli gasped as he heard what Romano said. "What?"

"That could be true! Ve, we should take a blood test and see if we truly are brothers or not!" He smiled widely as he tried to hug Romano again.

Antonio chuckled at the scene, and finished the introductions. "They're known as the Strong Silent type, and the Boy Lolita type." He smiled, pulling Romano from the two. "Now, let's start that tour I promised you." Feli waved to his 'fratello' before they left the room, and Romano shook his head, hiding a smile on his face. "By the way," Antonio started, looking back at Romano, "I know you already know my name, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm the Charming type. That's what the girls say anyway."

"You'd fit more perfectly if there was a Tomato type." Antonio chuckled at the statement, causing Romano to smirk. "They all seem like regular bastards to me, but I guess they're all right." The Spaniard smiled, leading the way to where ever they were going. "Say, idiot, should we go to the principal first? I think that it'd be better if I saw him."

"You think so?" Antonio stopped, frowning as he looked at Romano. "But I wanted to give you the grand tour of Saroka Academy." He truly looked bummed about Romano wanting to go to the principal, and Romano sighed.

"I just want to talk to the bastard. That doesn't mean you won't be able to give me the damn tour." Antonio started to smile again. "Now let's go idiot, before we waste anymore stupid time." The Spaniard nodded, leading the Italian to the main office so he could speak with the head of the school.

* * *

**Note:** Sorry it's so short, but this is all i could muster up after so much. School is about to start and i need to work on the stuff i've been procrastinating on. I finished one book now on to another. Whoo! Since school is starting up soon, my stories will be coming in later. Don't count on it though because if i have a lot of free time, then i'll pop on the computers and type until i can't type anymore.

**Ciao:** Again, sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed reading it though. Getting through basic chapter that are in between the real plot that i've planned, but, eh, it keeps the story going. Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.

Also, this isn't beta-ed, none of my stories are, but I'm trying to fix mistakes and grammar mishaps. This chapter was made a couple of nights ago, literally within an hour or so, so there might be a lot of mistakes that i don't know of. So please over look the mistakes, but if there are too many, just leave a review and i'll reread this chapter, fixing all of the ones i catch.

^.^ Hasta la Pasta~!


	5. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Romano sighed for the fifth time as he stood in front of the principal of the school he magically came to. He's been staring at the man, wondering if he should freak out about how the principal is the same man who was with his Nonno, or just stand there and act patient. He kept tapping his arm, standing, waiting, building his anger. Another sigh escaped his lips again.

The principal was very busy at the moment, doing all the papers that needed to be looked at, taking the short calls from his secretary about talking to some kids about their decisions in college, and trying to finish a book he's been dying to read. He knew about the two boys standing in front of him, but his focus was occupied.

Once he settled everything down a bit, he sighed, leaning back into his chair. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, boys. Thank you for your patience." Romano would've blown the ready gasket, but stayed calm just long enough for everything to get over with. The leading man looked up at the boys, smiling. "Ah, Romano, I was wondering when you'd come." Romano's eyebrow raised. "I was actually going to get someone to guide you here, but since Antonio has already done that, I can get this over with."

Antonio smiled as he was mentioned, sitting in a chair. Romano hesitated, but took the other one next to the Spaniard. "I'd like to congratulate you, Romano," the Italian's ears twitched, "not many get into Sarkoa Academy, but you are different." Romano had no clue what the hell the man was talking about. "I would've been honored to give you a tour of the school, but as you can see, I'm swamped with papers to do."

"I never thought a principal had gotten this much paper work to do." Romano eyed the papers before focusing back on the principal.

The man chuckled. "I'm not supposed to have this much work to do, but most of these are applications to join our school, papers that need to be sent to some students, and other things." He sighed, sitting back up in his chair. "So," he folded his hands, glancing at Antonio, "since I don't have time for giving you a tour, I will give that task to someone else."

Antonio lit up, raising his hand. "I'll do it! I was planning on doing it anyway, but with your permission, that'd be great!" He smiled ever so bright, and Romano felt like he should've brought some sunglasses.

"I was just about to ask you." The principal smiled. Turning to Romano, he stood, the other two following his act, and held his hand out towards the Italian. "I do hope you have a great year in Saroka Academy, and make many friends." Romano nodded, shaking the hand. "Enjoy your tour, and please, if you need to speak with anyone about anything, I am here to help." He smiled at Romano, releasing their hands, and sitting back down to work.

"Come on!" Antonio grabbed Romano's arm and pulled him out of the office. "The school awaits us!"

Romano sighed, following the idiot in front of him without complaint. His mind was confused, wrapped around the principal, and wandered every which way. He couldn't figure out why the principal he saw was the same as the one in his real life. It didn't make sense. The anime never showed the headmaster, so what is the connection between... Why was it his life and the anime's... Why was he thinking about things that he wasn't truly concerned about?

Speaking of concerned thoughts, there was one thing that the Italian had never thought of just yet. He hasn't figured out where he's going to live yet since he's been busy. He's also forgotten that his Nonno and his new home aren't in this world. One of the needs in life and he hasn't thought of it yet.

Walking down the hall, listening to the blabbing Spaniard in front of him, a thought crossed his mind. They were holding hands. Romano blushed, swiping his hand out of Antonio's. The Spanish host, noticed, frowned, but didn't say anything. His smile came back instantly. "By the way," he turned around, stopping in front of the other. Romano almost ran into his chest, which he did, but backed up as he stared at the other, "I haven't asked you where you're going to be staying. Could I get your address?"

Romano's stare held confusion, then realization, then shock. "Holy shit!" Antonio blinked, jumping at the sudden shout from the boy. "I have no where to live! Cazzo!" His mind went from thinking about nothing to worrying about where he'll live. "This is not good." He started to pace in front of the Spaniard. "I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I figure this out sooner? Damn it! Why is it that my Nonno can't be here for me?" He started mumbling curse words as he kept walking in worry.

"Where's your... Nonno?" Romano didn't hear Antonio and the Spanish host sighed. He reached for the other's shoulder, grabbed it, and turned the other to face him. Romano scowled, but looked into Antonio's eyes, blushing at how close they were. "What do you mean that you don't have a place to live? Were you kicked out?" Antonio was concerned about the other. He didn't know entirely why, he just considered it his kind nature.

Romano sighed, looking away. "Why the hell would my only family member that accepts me kick me out?" Antonio didn't expect that question as his answer. "And...my Nonno isn't here. He's..." he fell silent, not sure how to explain that he's in another world different from this.

But Antonio thought something else. He released Romano, frowning. "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." The Italian looked up, confused once again, but sighed, letting Antonio think whatever he wanted. Though he was frowning, his smile bounced back with a new idea. He jumped in front of Romano, causing the boy to shout 'Chigii!'. He chuckled. "I have an idea!" Romano glared at him as he calmed his heart down, but listened. "Why don't you live with me?"

"What?!" Romano's face went eighteen shades of red as he heard those words. Living with Antonio was a dream of his, but he knew from one of the episodes that the Spaniard mostly lived by himself. The maids and butlers were only there until four, leaving for home.

Antonio kept smiling. "Live with me! At my house!" He grabbed Romano's hands as if he was going to beg, but held his happiness on his face. "The maids and butlers are only there until four in the evening, and we'll have most of the house to ourselves, but it's all right, sí?" He was so giddy with the thought of having a new friend being hosted at his house. He's never done it before, but he knew he could be a good host. "It'll be until you find yourself a home, though. Or, if you'd like, you can stay with me until the end of the year." _Or for as long as you want, or...for ever._ Antonio blinked, shaking the questionable thought out of his mind before looking back at Romano. "So?"

Romano's blush went even redder, defying all knowledge of a blushing rate. He pouted, took his hands out of Antonio's, crossed his arms, and turned around. He thought about it, but no matter what, he wanted to live with the other so badly. "I...I guess so." He pouted as Antonio's smile grew, turning back around with a pointing finger to state, "But I'm only saying yes because I need a place to live, damn it!"

"Of course!" Antonio started to cheer, chuckling. "What other reason would there be for you to accept?" Romano's face started to gain back his tan color, but there was still a tint of pink as he thought, _The fact that I have a crush on you, idiota._ Antonio chuckled some more as he pinched Romano's cheeks. "You look like a tomato~."

The Italian smacked the Spaniard's hands away. "I do not!" He shouted, getting redder by the second.

"You do~! And you keep turning red!" Antonio continued to chuckle as Romano cursed up a storm, hitting the host's arm until he stopped. "Okay, okay." He said, raising his arms. "I give." He suddenly heard a bell and gasped. "I still have to give you the tour!" He grabbed Romano's hand and hurriedly finished telling the Italian where everything was.

Romano blushed again, cursing all the way through as he struggled in Antonio's grip. He sighed, giving up as he just let the boy drag him around like a frickin' rag doll. _This idiot,_ he thought, _he's so full of positive energy. Where the hell does he get it?_ Sighing again, he smirked before scowling. _No matter. This bastard is just his usual self._

Once the tour was done, Antonio ran to the club room, ecstatic about sharing what he saw as good news. Bursting through the door, he announced, "Romano will be staying with me at my house! So whoever wants to visit him will visit me as well!"

The others just stared, smiling at the two, but Romano blushed even more, hitting the idiot on his head. "Why'd you have to share it with the whole damn club?! You can't keep your stupid mouth shut can you?!"

Antonio just chuckled. "Sorry, Roma, but I was just so happy that I needed to let all of it out!" He rubbed his head, smiling like the air-head he is. "Also, my friends might want to know where you were living, too, so it's easier just to say where, right?"

Romano groaned. "Idiot!" The entire room filled with laughter at the two. The Italian stopped what he was about to do, pouted, and turned to the door. _I'm not even done with the first day and I feel exhausted._ He made a face of lazy, tiredness. _Why did this have to happen to me?_

A weight was soon felt on his back as Antonio leaned against him. He glared at the other who just kept smiling. Romano rolled his eyes, glancing back at the wall as he smirked. Thought he'd never admit it, he was glad that everything that was happening to him was actually happening. If he found out this was a dream, he'd sulk for the rest of his life. _It's not like I care or anything..._ He continued to smiling until Alfred ruffled his hair, gaining a scowl and some shouts. _I don't care about this, and I'm not going to start caring._ His stubbornness held as a shield, Romano continued the day as if it was natural to him. What he doesn't know is that these days would become more than just an anime life; they would turn into something he'd never imagine to happen to him, but always dreamed of having come true.

* * *

**Note: **I have no clue if this chapter is shorter, but this was all i could muster up for now. At least I finally updated again and this time we know that Romano's going to be living with Antonio xD Just have to make his life easier, yet harder at the same time. I honestly just came up with this entire chapter just now. I just finished a couple of minutes ago, so if there are grammar mistakes, it's because I didn't go through and reread it. It's not beta-ed, but I bet it's fine. For now anyway.

**Ciao:** I hope you enjoyed this small, interactive chapter with Romano and Antonio! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	6. First Day Ends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

The day ended a bit too quickly for the Italian. He was stuck with the host club most of the time, and the boys just didn't know when to stop annoying him. Well, he felt like they were annoying him, but they were just trying to learn more about the new student. Romano could give two shits about them learning anything more about him. He didn't want anyone else pitying him because he had no one left. Or so Antonio told the group.

Romano sort of wished that he didn't have such a big mouth. He hated saying anything, hence the reason why he doesn't try to talk to anyone, but it just adds to his self loathing and doubt. He remembers thinking about so many questions concerning him not having friends only to realize it's because he doesn't converse with people. At all. _Why am I cursed with this sort of fucking mind?_

The Italian sighed as he laid his head on his arms. _I'm the most pathetic and pitiful thing to be alive._ _Why am I living anyway?_ He nuzzled his head inside his arms to hide his face. _I need to stop thinking about those sort of stupid things. They just lead me nowhere. _He inhaled some air, turning his head for more cleaner, fresh air. _I did receive a slap from Nonno because of these thoughts._

Thinking about the man made Romano frown. He would never say that he missed the brute, but his presence was longed for. It only made sense for Romano to want the only person in his world that would never leave him, but he would never mention anything like that to anyone.

Antonio came into Romano's classroom looking for the Italian and saw him resting his head on his desk. The Spaniard smiled, hiding a chuckle as he walked over to the boy. "Hola Romano." The boy merely groaned as he recognized the voice. "It's time to head home."

"To your home, bastard. Not mine." The Italian reluctantly stood up. "Might as well since there's nothing better to do for my damn amusement." He grabbed his school bag, glancing at the host. "So are you going to lead the way to your home, or just stand there and stare at me with that stupid grin?"

Antonio chuckled, shaking his head. His smile didn't disappear though. "Si. Let's go then." His hand grabbed Romano's free hand and started to drag him out of the school.

Romano's face went red. "Idiota! Let my hand go!" Antonio didn't hear him, or so Romano thought. The Spaniard was ignoring the other's requests to let his hand go. For some reason, the host didn't want to let his hand go. "Tomato bastard! Let it go!"

"It's not that long of a walk to my house." Antonio said, stilling dragging the Italian. "It may seem long to most people, but it's a relaxing walk. Especially since you are able to walk down this long driveway that's surrounded by organized trees. You should see my drive way when it's autumn! It's quite bonita!" He chuckled, skipping a bit as he walked on the sidewalk. "It's just up here!" He said. "I can't wait for you to see my house!"

Romano's eyebrow rose. _This bastard is that excited to have me over at his house? _His cheeks turned tomato red again. _Idiot. He doesn't know half the stuff people understand, so I doubt he could read me clearly. Like I would want him to know what I'm thinking or what I think about him._ He shook his head.

"How much longer, idiot?" Romano asked. The Spaniard suddenly stopped in front of him making him run into his back. "Deja vu?" The Italian mumbled to himself. He looked up at Antonio as the host smile beamed down at him. "Cosa?" He asked with a pink hue crossing his face.

Antonio chuckled. "You look like a tomato." Romano's face went redder as he mumbled obscenities. "And we're here! This is the beginning of my driveway."

Romano looked to his left and saw the long dirt road. His mouth dropped since he didn't see any sign of a house. "W-we're walking through this?" Antonio nodded. "That's a long fucking walk! Idiota! Bastard! I knew I shouldn't have... Ugh!" He started complaining like he usually does when he realizes that he has to walk a long way. "Why me?!" He pulled his hand out of Antonio's, crossing his arms in a pout.

"You don't like to walk?" Antonio asked, frowning at the absence of Romano's hand. Romano didn't notice his frown as he nodded. The Spaniard sighed. "Looks like someone's going to have to get used to walking~." He cooed, walking up his driveway.

"What do you mean by that?" Romano shouted at him. "It's not like I asked to live with you! I could just go somewhere else!"

Antonio stopped in his tracks, turned around, and smiled. "Where would you go?" Romano blinked as he uncrossed his arms. He looked at the ground, thinking of a possible answer. He couldn't find any. "Let's get going, Roma~. You don't want to start walking when it's dark out, do you?"

Romano's eyes widened as he hurriedly ran over to Antonio's side, forgetting his recent thoughts. "I'm n-not hurrying because I'm scared or anything." He pouted, looking away.

Antonio chuckled, feeling sad that he made Romano look so helpless a few minutes ago. "Okay." He went to grab Romano's hand again, but let his hand stay against his side. "Let's get going then." He said, walking up his drive way again.

It took a while for them to get to the mansion hidden in all of the trees, but they made it. Romano was completely exhausted from the long walk. _This will be my daily exercise. I just know it will be._ He panted a bit as Antonio opened the doors to his home.

"Welcome to mi casa, Romano." The Spaniard said, turning around with arms wide open. "Mi casa es tu casa." He giggled, winking at the Italian.

Romano blushed. "W-whatever." He went around the air-head to get a decent look at the inside of the house.

Romano remembered seeing an episode where they hosts went to visit Antonio since he was sick. They tried to make a plan to where they could still have fun though they were house bound. Boy, did those guys make such a mess of his house. Antonio, though sick, tried not to let his annoyance win over him as his house was trashed. And since he was mostly home on his own, he was the only one that cleaned the house. The Italian chuckled a bit, making sure that the other didn't hear him.

The entrance of the house was a foyer. It was an average one, but with the Spaniard's own touches. A staircase in the middle of the room lead to the second floor where Romano knew the guest rooms, and Antonio's room, were. The big doors up at the top of the steps lead to the family room where formal guests conversed at his place. To the left in the foyer was a hallway that lead to the kitchen. That's where the maids and butlers would live in if they stayed over nights. The dinning room was under the staircase, and the room connected the two hallways that where in the foyer. Romano, if he remembered correctly, knew that in the hallway to the right, there was a room that Antonio used as a studio for playing his guitar. Further down that hall was a game room that was made to entertain Antonio's young guest, or his friends.

Romano scowled as he turned around. "Where will I be sleeping? I have no clue where the hell your rooms are."

Antonio smiled. "Of course you wouldn't." He stepped towards the staircase. "The rooms are upstairs. Come, I'll show you to a room that you will use." The Italian nodded, following his host up the stairs.

He trailed behind the other, taking a left at the top of the stairs. He soon noticed that his room would be on the other side of the house from Antonio's. _I wonder why he didn't put me near his room? Oh well. Bastard has his reasons as well._ He looked around the halls a bit before stopping behind the Spaniard.

Antonio turned to him and gestured to the door on the right wall. "This is going to be your room for as long as you stay." His smile brightened. "I hope you will find everything that you might need in there. I even have spare clothes since I noticed you have no bags with you." Romano blushed as he remembered that he didn't have any clothes with him.

Romano turned to the door and opened it. He peered in and saw that this room was normal. Reds and golds were the colors that decorated this room. _Why reds and golds? I don't remember ever seeing this room before..._ He started to question his memory until he saw Antonio heading down the hallway. "Where are you going, bastard?"

Antonio peered over his shoulder, still walking. "I'm going to make dinner." He smiled. "I have no clue what I'll make, but I hope it suits your tastes." With that, he walked down the stairs they came up.

Romano stared, then strolled into his room. He looked around, wondering why he didn't remember this room. He knew that some of the hosts stayed over at Antonio's place more often since there was more land to play on and room to mess around in. He imagined the rooms that he could remember from the show, and out of all of them, this one was never shown.

_Is this a special room or something? Like a room that no one is supposed to know of?_ He moved to the bed and sat on it. _Damn rich bastards. This bed is freakin' soft. _He laid back on the bed, sighing. _Reds and golds. Those are two colors that I could see if someone was trying to show off to a person they liked. _His cheeks tinged red. _Antonio. The bastard never really had many girls that interested him. I wonder..._ He shook his head, turning to his side.

A knock soon came to his door. "Romano?" Antonio let himself into the dark room. He slowly walked over to the bed where he saw the Italian's body resting. He smiled. "Romano, dinner's ready." There wasn't an answer. He looked closely at Romano, chuckling softly as he saw the peaceful face. "How cute~. He's sleeping." He tiptoed over to the bed, situating the Italian fully on the bed and covering him with a blanket.

He then quietly walked out of the room. Slowly closing the door, he peered through the crack for a second more. "Dulces sueños Roma." Smiling, he closed the door, letting the Italian rest for the rest of the night.

He sighed, leaning against the door as he stared at the ceiling. "I guess I'll be eating alone tonight." He shook his head, heading off to the dinning room. "It's not like I haven't eaten alone before." He mumbled. Sitting himself down at the table, he glanced at the food made for two people. His smile faltered a bit as he saw the empty seat with a plate beside him.

"Antonio, you shouldn't need to feel this." Tears ran down his cheeks as his hands covered his face. "You should be used to being alone all the time." He chuckled hollowly which only made him cry more. "I f-finally have s-s-someone to k-keep me c-company. W-why am I-I crying then?" The question echoed through his head. A wry smile took place on his lips. "It's b-because I've lived m-most of m-my life alone."

Calming down a little bit, Antonio shakily sighed. He got up, taking the plates to the kitchen with the untouched food. Once he was done cleaning up, he went to the staircase. When he reached the top, he glanced at the left hallway where Romano was sleeping. He smiled a bit, turning to the right to his room. As he went to bed, the Spaniard hoped that his lonesome life would soon end with the adage of Romano being here.

* * *

**Note: **It's been forever since I've updated something. Man I am tired! I honestly have no idea why my Spain always seems to be super sad, have a mysterious or sad background, or why he's not always his cheery self. I guess I'm just going through a lot, but don't know it? I have no clue. And this chapter sort of just wrote itself out, so I have no control what comes about. I'm just glad that I've updated this story. I thought I was going to be stuck for a while.

**Translations: **bonita - beautiful

Cosa? - What?

Dulces sueños - Sweet dreams

**Ciao: **I hope you all like the update. It may be short, or a bit longer, I can't really tell, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


End file.
